1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a processor that encrypts data.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-performance processor has a large scale of circuit and operates using a large-capacity memory. Thus, a large-capacity external memory may be implemented as another chip.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-526173, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-18528, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-210225.